User blog:OkaySoImGay/Celebrating Ten Years of Harry Potter (some film questions)
As the week comes to an end, the last film in the Harry Potter series will have been released worldwide. With the end of one of the biggest film franchises in history, let's take a look back at the series with some questions. Please answer these seriously, and I would prefer that people explaine their answers.(It's cool/they're hot/etc. are not 'explainations.) You don't have to answer all of them, and you don't have to number the answers. These questions are more like ''guidelines ''for what this blog is about. The main point of this is to discuss the films, without getting off-topic. '''IMPORTANT: I know the events of the seventh film were epic, but because comments show up on the RecentActivity, please refrain from discussing DHpart2. This is so we don't ruin the story for anyone that has not seen the new film. If you cannot stop yourself from commenting on the events of that film, please try to be vague. Everyone that has seen the film can probably understand your comment. ' '''Warning: Clicking the links in the questions well direct you to another page, and anything typed in a comment box that has not been submitted, well be lost. I advise that you click the links first, and then comment. #What are some of the most memorable moments in the series? #What are some of your favorite quotes? #What are some of your favorite special effects? #What CGI characters looked the best? #What magical object best fits its book description? #What film character best fits their book description? #What magical creature best fits their book description?(This means the pixies, basalisk, etc.) #What actor/actress do you think plays their part the best? #What characters had the best costumes?(Please think about this, and try not to pick a character because they have clothes that you like.) #What locations best fit their book description? #Are there any actors that don't fully match their characters physical appearance given in the books, but still pull off the character?(Example: Daniel Radcliff's hair and eye color in the films is different from what is described in the books, but people generally accept him as a good Harry Potter.) #Are there any big differences between the books and the films? Did these bother you? Did you think there was a good reason for them? #What characters young-version actor looks the most like their adult-version actor? (See the slideshow: 1.Snape 2.Lily 3,4,5.Tom Riddle 6.Sirius, James, Remus, Peter 7.Lucius Malfoy 8.Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.) Grindelwald/Jamie Bower and Dumbledore/Toby Regbor appeared in DHpart1, but only in photos, and Grindelwald in a brief window-jumping-flashback-thing. For a better idea of what they look like, here's links to their actors. Some of you might know Grindelwald/Jamie as 'Anthony' in Sweeney Todd, or 'Caius' in The Twilight Saga. <--Don't start that ''twilight sucks crap on my blog. This is a No Bashing/No Bully zone.) #What film was the most like the book? #What film was the best? (Yes, questions 13 and 14 are different. Being like the book doesn't Young-snape.gif Young-lily.jpg TomRiddle1.jpg Tom Riddle (16 years old).jpg Tom Riddle (11 years old).jpg The Marauders.png Lucius-young.jpg Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore.jpg necessarily mean that it was better in everyones opinion.) #What Director do you think has done the best job? (''Sorcerer's Stone ''and ''Chamber of Secrets, Chris Columbus. Prisoner of Azkaban, Alfonso Cuaron. Goblet of Fire, Mike Newell. Order of the Phoenix ''+ ''Half-blood Prince + Deathly Hallows 1 and 2, David Yates.) #Who has the coolest wand? See them here. #Who has the coolest moves? (I'm talkin' epic wand fights here.) #Which Dumbledore do you prefer: Richard Harris, or Michael Gambon? #What do you like about the films? (Answer this however you want.) Please stay on-topic and respect other people and their opinions. ZackHasGotYourBack 22:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts